Starring: Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru?
by Sessy's Kijo
Summary: Sesshomaru is not going to be told what he can and cannot do! Now his pride has got him a starring role and a kissing scene with that infuriating woman! What happens if the play isn't just pretend, and fiction becomes reality when destiny takes control!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha!!

Starring: Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru is not going to be told what he can and cannot do!! After Inuyasha practically dares Sesshomaru to act in their college's production, he signs up just to prove who is the better of the two. Now he has the starring role and a kissing scene with Kagome? She might not be so inferior after all!

?? (haven't figured out the space thing yet...sorry)

"Seriously Kagome, get your ass out of bed, and turn that stupid alarm off," Sango yelled!

Kagome slowly rising up out of her warm, soft, not to mention extremely comfortable bed only for her senses to be attacked in every direction. The bright light was stinging her sleep covered eyes, and there was a semi truck honking its horn and heading straight for her, and it was close!

Kagome let out a shrill scream and made a run for it. She was not about to be roadkill on some highway. 'Wait a second,' she thought, 'how the heck did I get on the highway?' She kept on running, that question was better asked later when the semi was well out of hearing range!

BAM!! Kagome ran into something, she was not quite sure seeing as how she had kept her eyes tightly closed shut due to the stinging bright lights she could only assumed were coming from the semi truck's headlights. "I HAVE BEEN HIT," she screamed!!

Kagome slowly opened one eye to take a peek at the damage, and what she saw was not good, not good at all. There sitting in the floor across from her was Sango, her roommate and best friend, with a murderous glint in her cinnamon brown eyes.

Kagome, feeling a little relieved that she was not going to die and become roadkill, gave Sango a little nervous chuckle and an 'I am real sorry' smile. This was apparently not the right move on Kagome's part, because Sango did not seem amused by this. Kagome, realizing now that instead of being roadkill she was probably going to die by being beat to death by Sango's over sized boomerang that she keeps in her room, and then buried in their backyard.

Kagome scrambled herself up quickly, and rushed over to help Sango up. "Wow, Sango I am soooo sorry. I do not even know what just happened," Kagome said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just turn that infuriating noise off," Sango calmly stated through clinched teeth. "There goes my extra ten minutes of sleep." Sango turned around and walk out with what appeared to be steam coming out of her ears.

This is of course a normal morning for the roommates. Neither being so called "morning people" so there was always some kind of altercation over someone missing five or ten minutes of sleep. If someone missed twenty by Kami there better be an earthquake or someone was getting it.

??

Kagome walked over to the end table by her bed and turned off her "semi truck." She looked down at the time and ran for the shower realizing she has got 30 minutes before she had to leave.

The shower was the only thing that woke Kagome up. She washed herself and her hair pretty fast, feeling proud of her showering abilities, she decided to reward herself by standing in the shower for a few minutes and letting the warm water hit her and massage her sore body from the collision earlier.

After she dried off and picked out the perfect outfit to highlight her curves, she stood in front of the mirror and practiced a few lines in the play she was trying out for in a week. Approving that her facial expression did not make her look stupid, she was ready to practice with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was her best guy friend since ninth grade, and they have been kinda together since his break up with that slut Kikyou a year ago.

Kagome has had a crush on him since he went from skinny not so cute guy in ninth grade to over the summer getting taller and way more muscles. Unfortunately for Kagome, Kikyou also noticed the new hunkier Inuyasha and she was faster at pouncing at what she wanted.

Since their senior graduation party when Inuyasha found Kikyou in the back making out with some guy that did not even go to their high school, he learned the hard truth that his girlfriend was a slut and pretty much made out and had sex with every other guy she came across. Thus, ending their relationship.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha is interested in her. Why else would a guy join the theater arts program when it is not even closely related to his business major. Not that business is what he wants to go into, more like what his father wants him to go into. Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru is also a business major, but it always seemed to fit him and his emotionless personality. Inuyasha most definitely was not business savvy, but his father was convinced he would learn. Still he joined theater arts for her so that must say something, right?

Now she is getting ready to practice for the new production that their college was presenting, and Kagome was determined to get the lead and if she was lucky Inuyasha might land lead male role. Kagome smiled thinking about the kissing scene. She had never kissed Inuyasha before and she often wondered what his lips would feel like softly pressed against hers. So they were going to practice, and practice some more if she had anything to say about the matter.

She ran downstairs to the kitchen to grab the breakfast of champions, a donut and some coke. She turned to walk out the front door with keys in one hand, the coke in the other, and the donut hanging out of her mouth when Sango stood in front of her to act as a blockade.

Kagome fumbled with the keys and coke so that she could get the donut out of her mouth, but not before taking a large bite. "Sango, what are you doing? I am running late as it is," Kagome said between chews.

"Is that what you call breakfast Kagome? What am I going to do with you?" Sango asked putting her hands on her hips telling Kagome she meant business. "You would not be late if you knew how to get up when your alarm clock went off instead of pressing the snooze button every 5 minutes." Sango stated.

"Bye Sango!! I will see you later" Kagome said. Dodging past the hateful glares of her best friend "Your just mad cause I ate the last donut!" With that Kagome ran out to avoid further attacking.

Getting into her car, Kagome wonder what Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, did this time. Probably brushed his hand on some unsuspecting waitress last night on their date. That always put Sango in a bad mood.

??

Pulling up into Inuyasha's drive way always made her feel out of place. Inuyasha's father was rich. He owned his own business. The company dealt with technology and how to make something good even better, and that payed very well apparently.

Her car was by no means crappy, but comparing it to the Mercedes, Lexus, and Limo it might as well be in the junkyard.

Kagome walked up the steps to the huge front door. She reached for the heavy knocker with a demon dog design and lifted it up and just let the weight of it slam down against the door. It always made such a huge banging sound. She waited for the house help to answer the door, because that was always who answered the door.

To her surprise when the door slowly opened, there stood Sesshomaru in all his beautiful emotionless glory. His long silvery hair was tied back. Making for a better view of his smoldering golden eyes. The same eyes as Inuyasha only without the fiery emotion that Inuyasha's always showed. Sesshomaru's always had more of a bored expression. Kagome's eyes traveled a little lower to find that he was not wearing a shirt to cover his beautifully sculpted chest and abs. Kagome's heart stop momentarily at the glorious picture that had been painted for her.

"Sess..ss..ss..homaru," stuttered Kagome before she cleared her throat, "eehmmm, umm hey there, umm is Inuyasha around anywhere." Kagome stammered, but quickly gained control of herself.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the way and lifted his arm, which Kagome could not help but to notice the large bicep, and pointed towards the a closed door that Kagome recognized as the workout room. Kagome finally broke her stare at his muscular arm, and walked towards the door. She opened it to find Inuyasha shirtless himself showing off his muscular frame. Of course, not as toned as his older half brother, but just as nice.

'This must be my lucky day or something,' Kagome thought to herself, 'two hot shirtless guys in one day.'

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Which broke Kagome out of her daze, and wiped away the stupid grin that had formed on her face.

"We were suppose to practice for the play Inuyasha, please tell me you did not forget," Kagome said impatiently, "You always forget everything, I swear Inuyasha."

"Was that today? Sorry Kagome, I completely forgot," said Inuyasha, "Let me wash up and we can still practice!!"

"Okay, but try to hurry. We both have classes later," Kagome said disappointed that all the shirtless guys were gone.

Inuyasha went up stairs to take a quick shower. Obviously him and Sesshomaru were sparing or something. 'Too bad I missed that,' Kagome thought.

??

After Inuyasha was gone to get cleaned up, Kagome decided to wonder around. There was not much else to do. She stopped at the family portraits hanging on the wall in the hallway. One had their father Toga, Inuyasha's mother Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Everyone looks so happy and smiling except for little Sesshomaru with his signature scowl on his face. They both looked so cute and little though. Another photo was of Toga, Sesshomaru, and what appeared to be Sesshomaru's mother. In this on Sesshomaru was actually smiling. He appeared to be two or three so this was taken pretty soon before her death. "Poor Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered.

"Do not feel sorry for this Sesshomaru woman," Sesshomaru said.

Startled by the sudden break of the silence in the room Kagome jumped back. This action caused her to get the back of her flip flop caught on the rug. Waving her arms around like a mad woman trying to regain her balance was not working so Kagome squinted her eyes to brace herself for the fall that was about to occur. 'My poor already bruised bottom,' she thought.

Kagome's train of thought was broken by the fact that she was in the arms, should I say strong arms of someone who still had no shirt on. Relieved that she did not fall, Kagome finally opened her still shocked cornflower blue eyes to find the golden ones of none other than Sesshomaru.

A deep red blush creeped over Kagome's normally soft fair skin cheeks. "Thank you," Kagome whisper breathlessly.

"No need to thank me woman. You fell on me," Sesshomaru stated, "You should be saying sorry for touching my persons."

The embarrassed look in Kagome's eyes quickly changed to anger. "How dare you talk like that to me!! You are nothing but a spoiled rich asshole," Kagome yelled in a heated rage. Forgetting that she was still in Sesshomaru's arms, he let go and she fell.

"You will refrain from talking to me in such a way Higurashi," Sesshomaru calmly stated as he turned and walked away.

Kagome was still shocked that he just dropped her that she did not think of something good to comeback with until he was already gone. Thousands of thoughts were going through Kagome's head. 'How can he be so rude! I cannot believe what just happened.' 'Wait did he say my last name, he knows my last name?'

Her train of thought was interrupted by Inuyasha coming downstairs. "Let's get this over with woman," Inuyasha said.

"You sound just like your jerk of a brother Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed!!

"Half brother," Inuyasha stated

"Whatever, let's just practice," Kagome sighed.

During practice with Inuyasha the only thing that she kept thinking about was his infuriating older brother. 'He is such a jerk, and I cannot believe the things he said to me. How dare he drop me in the floor from his strong warm embrace against his perfectly toned chest,' Kagome thought, 'Oh Kami!! I cannot think of him in that way. He is an asshole and that is that,' she assured herself.

??

After Kagome went home, Inuyasha went to find Sesshomaru to let him know that sparing was not over and as soon as they got out of their classes there was going to be a rematch and Sesshomaru was not going to win so easily this time or like the other million times before. No Inuyasha felt a win coming on. He was sure of it.

"Do not make me laugh whelp," Sesshomaru said with a slight amused tone, "Why don't you stick with playing dress up and make believe with your stupid wench."

"We are not playing dress up. Its a play, and it is considered to be a fine art acting in one. Not playing make believe," Inuyasha stated.

"You are only doing it for that stupid girl," Sesshomaru said.

"Well at least I can act you emotionless bastard!! I like to see you try to act out anything without looking stupid," Inuyasha said smugly.

"Do not underestimate this Sesshomaru," He stated, "I can do it, and probably better."

"Keh," Inuyasha said passively, "I would dare you to try, but I do not want you to make an ass of yourself."

With that Inuyasha walked away proud of himself.

"This Sesshomaru will not be degraded like this," Sesshomaru mumbled as he walked out the door to his mercedes to head to his class.

??

Instead of heading straight to his car after class, Sesshomaru had a different destination in mind. He was going to make sure Inuyasha knew his place was below this Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru slowly walked to the theater arts building. Looking around as he walked, making sure no one noticed him, especially in the arts building.

One poor guy made the mistake of looking him in the eyes, and giving a friendly wave.

Sesshomaru grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What are you staring at inferior little boy? Can this Sesshomaru not walk freely in this department without questions," Sesshomaru stated, that was not a question. Unfortunately for the poor guy he gave it a response.

"Umm...yes sir," the boy said in almost tears.

Sesshomaru simply said, "Run." and the boy darted out the door fast.

After witnessing the scene, everyone made a point to not look up until Sesshomaru was well past them.

Finally Sesshomaru made it to his destination. The sign-up sheet for this so called play. He took his pen and signed his name with perfect penmanship. Satisfied that he was going to receive victory in a week at the auditions, he walked to his car.

??

Author's Note: Okay so this is my first story ever!! So have mercy on me!! I welcome all criticism!! I want to know what I can do better and what you guys like!! help me out here!! I hope you enjoy!! the more responses I get the faster I can go!!

Also I think that Sesshomaru would be out of character if he developed feelings for Kagome too soon so the fluff will not happen immediately, sorry!! Don't worry though cause there will be lots of fluff!! and few lemons and limes!!


	2. The Auditions

Disclaimer: Again, I still do not own Inuyasha!!

Starring: Kagome Higurashi and...Sesshomaru?

AN: If you have read my first chapter you will notice the summary is a little different than this one!! I had an epiphany right after I posted the first chapter. I realized that the original story plan I had was not really thought out very well (I am new at this so what do you expect) so it came to me a way to give this story more of a plot other than a love story. I hope you enjoy!

PS- I also would like a beta reader to help me out through this first story. If anyone could help me out I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!

Chapter 2: "The Auditions"

??

Skimming through the script of "The Lord and His Miko," Sesshomaru smirks to himself at how easy this defeat will be. The main character, the lord, is powerful and obviously has smart tactics. 'It is like I would be playing myself five hundred years in the past,' Sesshomaru thought as he read through the summary of the play...

"In feudal Japan, there were four powerful relics of the gods. If one was to obtain all four relics they would gain more power than any man or demon should possess, and destroy themselves and the rest of the world. So the gods separated the relics and divided them into the four points of Japan; North, South, East, and West. The gods appointed a powerful demon lord to guard and rule over the lands of each point. For centuries the secret of the relics had been kept well hidden. Somehow a dark powerful sorcerer came upon the knowledge of the relics. He started in the north and slowly the sorcerer defeated the north, east, and south and gaining the relics within them. West was next, but the Western Lord was not to be defeated. His army was strong and diverse with powerful beings. The Western Lord happened to come across the most powerful miko he had ever felt. Determined to defeat his fast coming enemy, the lord persuades the miko to fight the battle by his side. The miko agrees, and is convinced to live in the manor so that the lord's secret weapon would not be discovered. However, Something happened that the great Western Lord did not expect. He developed feelings for his secret weapon."

'Feelings? Well that certainly ruins the whole play,' Sesshomaru thought with distaste. 'None the less, I will over look this small rift in the story.'

??

"Kagome, come on let's go I am starving," said Sango as she hummed and rearranged, for the millionth time, the flowers Miroku sent the other day. Apparently he has asked her forgiveness with a dozen red roses, and of course Sango accepted.

'Thank Kami,' Kagome thought, 'she was driving me crazy.'

"Come on Kags, Inuyasha and Miroku are waiting for us," Sango said impatiently. "You look just as hot in that outfit that you did in all the other ones you tossed in the floor. I swear, it is not like the boy has not seen you at your worst. He was there when you went through that awkward phase where you only wore that one ugly brown dress."

"It was my favorite dress Sango," Kagome whined, "and you did not have to make fun of me for it either. I was only 13, and it was a lovely cream color not brown."

"Well you wore the thing everyday until it became brown Kagome," Sango stated.

"Let's just go," Kagome sighed at her defeat.

??

"I am so nervous about the auditions tomorrow," Kagome said.

"You are going to do great Kagome," Miroku said, "You have had the lead in over half of the plays since you have been here."

"But I really want to get this part," exclaimed Kagome, "This play is going to be the biggest play the school has ever produced. Naraku, the most famous critic, is going to be there. Plus, my family lives on a shrine, I will be honoring my ancestors if I was to be the miko in the play."

"I do not see how Naraku could be so famous," said Inuyasha, "The only play he 'critics' is "The Lord and His Miko." How famous can you get only going to one play?"

"Shut up Inuyasha!! He is great and he can take my acting career somewhere," Kagome exclaimed!!

"He does seem kind of weird Kags. Did you see that special on television about him? He looks like a total creep," stated Sango.

"A creep that can jump start my dream career on the stage," Kagome said dreamily. "He practically made Kagura and Kanna's careers!! They are super famous now."

"Yeah I guess so," Sango said.

"Inuyasha, how can you not be nervous," Kagome asked? "I feel like I am about to pass out."

"It is hard to be nervous with my acting skills," Inuyasha stated confidently, "I have got this thing in the bag Kagome. So you just concentrated on worrying about yourself."

'Remind myself again why I care about him' Kagome thought. "You are so cocky Inuyasha! If I did not want you to be the lead male so I would not have to kiss some weirdo I would hope you did not get the part just to put you in reality check," huffed Kagome.

"Keh, you really just want to kiss me," stated Inuyasha.

'So what if that has crossed my mind a few times, well more that a few times. That does not give him a right to say such things,' Kagome thought. "You wish," Kagome stated after not being able to really think of anything better to come back with.

"Keh," Inuyasha said.

Kagome choosing to ignore Inuyasha decides to move on to her double cheeseburger and fries before they got cold. 'Men can be so infuriating sometimes,' she thought.

??

"Okay listen up everyone," Kaede, the play director, yelled, "I will say your name once and only once. We will go in alphabetical order by last name. Keep in mind that if I feel you are suited for a different part then you audition for then I will put you there. First up is Akito, Ami."

"I am too so glad that I am towards the beginning because my nerves would go crazy having to sit and wait. Especially if there are a lot of good auditions," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha as a very pretty girl with a ponytail of rich chestnut hair nervously walked up to the stage in front of Kaede.

"Just rub it my face wench. I am at the end so I will be here forever," Inuyasha roughly whispered back.

"Maybe if you did not have such a foul mouth Kami would have mercy on you and they would have started from the z to a," Kagome whispered, "and I was not trying to rub it in."

"Keh. At least I get to sit here and make fun of all the nerds who think they can act. Like that kid," Inuyasha whispered as he pointed to the really short for his age guy practically running off the stage.

"You are such a bully Inuyasha. The poor thing looks like he is on the verge of tears," Kagome whispered back. "I think he had a lot of courage to go up there and do what he just did."

"Well maybe Kaede saw potential, and he gets cast as the lord you get to kiss," smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome's face suddenly went pale. "Do not joke about things like that. At this rate you will psych me out, and I will have a terrible audition and not have to kiss anyone," Kagome whispered back harshly.

"Higurashi, Kagome" Kaede said loudly after what seemed like an eternity of sitting in silence replaying her part over and over in her mind.

"Oh Kami, please do not let me hurl my lunch in front of all these people," Kagome whispered pleadingly to the ceiling as she slowly got up to walk down to the stage.

As soon as Kagome stepped up on the stage and turned to face Kaede and all the other people auditioning for the play she could feel the stinging feeling of bile rising up in her throat.

"Please, you may begin Kagome," Kaede said with a reassuring smile. Kagome was one of her favorite drama students, and she was positive that Kagome would give a wonderful performance.

Kagome swallowed the acidic liquid back down to her stomach, and began the audition with the part she had been practicing for weeks now. "My Lord I do not feel I am as strong as you think. I am just a humble shrine miko trying to serve my village," she began. As the words rolled off her tongue, she felt a sudden feeling of deja vu that she never felt before. Even in practice this feeling never overwhelmed her as it was now. Kagome was not sure if it was just because she was on the stage with all the lights and everyone focused on her or if it was because she had repeated these words so many times. However, she could not shake this feeling that she had experienced this before. Images of hut-like houses in what appeared to be some kind of village flashed through her mind. There were people dressed in olden style garbs. 'Where is this place,' Kagome thought. 'It feels like home.'

Before Kagome even realized it, she had completed her audition. She felt she had suddenly been sucked back to the present day. Kagome was a little flustered and confused, but she quickly regained composer in time to see the shining eyes of the play director giving her a more than approving nod. 'Kami, I do not even remember what happened or if I messed up one of my lines, but I must have done something right because Kaede has never looked at anyone like that,' Kagome thought.

"Very well Kagome, that was a splendid performance I must say," Kaede exclaimed. "You may step down now."

"Arigato," Kagome thanked as she stepped off the stage and back to her seat next to Inuyasha.

"That was so amazing Kagome," Sango whispered. "It was like you really were the miko."

"Sango," Kagome whispered, "I thought you said you were not going to be able to make it."

"I thought I would surprise you," Sango whispered back. "Do you think I would miss my best friends biggest audition ever?"

"Well I am glad you didn't," Kagome whispered as she hugged Sango. "I was so nervous, and Inuyasha sure was not helping matters."

"You did great though, and you did not even look nervous up there," Sango replied. "You are for sure going to get this part."

"Thanks. I hope so," Kagome whispered.

Kagome sat back in her seat, now in between Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who had a look of surprise and shock all at once plastered on his face. "What," Kagome asked him.

"Nothing," he stammered. "I just...that was really good that is all."

Kagome's face blushed red all over. Inuyasha had never actually gave her a compliment before. "Thanks, that means a lot to me Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"Keh, it is nothing," Inuyasha whispered back.

The trio sat in silence watching audition after audition. The sound of Kaede calling Inuyasha's name broke their still silence.

"Taisho, Inuyasha," Kaede yelled.

"Here goes nothing," Inuyasha murmured as he got up to walk on stage.

Inuyasha looked out at all the faces staring at him on the stage. Each person he glanced at raised his anxiety level a little more. He was terrified of all these people. Thinking about all of there judgmental faces making assumptions about him made him nervous, and when he got nervous it made him angry. 'I could kick all their asses,' Inuyasha thought to himself. However, in the back of Inuyasha's mind he often wondered why he was doing this. He dreaded coming up here. Of course he knew that he was amazing at it none the less, but he hated feeling like this, weak. Looking out into the audience, he locked eyes with Kagome for a brief moment. 'She looks so much like my Kikyou,' Inuyasha thought. 'But she isn't her,' Inuyasha's subconscious told him. 'I know, but I wish she was,' he thought back to himself, and then shook his head at the fact that he was actually having a conversation with himself.

"You could start anytime Inuyasha," Kaede spoke impatiently, breaking Inuyasha out of his trance.

Inuyasha just nodded to her and began. "My lands are abundant, and my men are powerful, but I fear my enemy has grown much stronger with the other relics he has obtained." Inuyasha spoke with all the emotion he could considering his nerves were going haywire. "I will need your sealing powers miko. The sorcerer has somehow taken into his body the relics of the gods, and now he will be almost impossible to kill. We must seal him until we can find a way."

After finishing his audition Inuyasha did not even look at Kaede or anyone for that matter as he walked back to his seat next to the woman that looks so much like the one he longed for every minute of everyday. 'Maybe Sesshomaru is right. I am just acting like a weak little boy. Playing make believe with this girl like she is Kikyou,' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha was hovering over his seat in the process of sitting down when the next name out of Kaede's mouth forced him down with a loud thud.

"Taisho, Sesshomaru," Kaede yelled.

"What the fu...," Inuyasha said loudly before being slapped upside the head stopping him. "What was that for wench," Inuyasha asked glaringly towards Kagome.

"You cannot cuss in front of a whole auditorium of people Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed. "Wait a second, did she just say Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," Inuyasha and Sango whispered in unison.

"I don't understand," Inuyasha started mumbling to himself, "Just last week he was making fun of me and this play." Inuyasha started laughing to himself. "He took what I said as a challenge to be in the play. Well Sesshomaru, this is one thing you will never defeat me at." Inuyasha spoke confidently.

"I think Inuyasha is going crazy over there talking to himself," Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I know, I am afraid he is going to go rabid on me Sango," Kagome whispered kiddingly.

"Shh," Inuyasha whispered. "This will be entertaining," he spoke amusingly as all three pairs of eyes focused on the beautiful man on the stage about to speak.

Sesshomaru spoke the same line of audition that Inuyasha had just attempted. The only difference was that Sesshomaru was better, much better. It was easily believable that he was the Lord of the West. It was scary how good he was, and Kagome was worried. 'What if he gets the part. What if I have to kiss him?" Kagome thought. 'Now that I think about it, maybe that would not be so bad.' she realized as she played in her mind the recent shirtless Sesshomaru she encountered a week ago. 'I could suck it up and kiss him. For the play of course,' Kagome thought.

After Sesshomaru finished and walked off of the stage there were three very different emotions on the three very different people sitting in the audience. Sango's face was of amazement and wonder that the ice prince could act...really good acting too. Kagome sat with a deep blush and smile on her face. Then there was Inuyasha's face full of so many emotions surprise, envy, and the strongest, defeat.

"How the hell did this just happen," Inuyasha exclaimed as he got up to leave the auditorium in a huff.

A small smirk formed on Sesshomaru's face as he watched Inuyasha walk out. 'He did not even stand a chance against this Sesshomaru,' he thought.

After the last audition Kaede walked on stage and yelled that the list being posted up the next day at noon, and then Kaede dismissed them all.

"What was that about with Inuyasha," Kagome asked Sango as they fought through the sea of people to get out.

"I don't know," Sango replied, "I guess the nerves finally got to him."

Little to their knowledge, someone else walk out after Sesshomaru's performance. Only instead of anger he was leaving with a smile on his face and the knowledge that he had finally found them. 'They will regret the day they dare challenge me. I will rip the last relic out of his little wench and put it where it belongs,' he thought. "The Shikon No Tama will finally be mine," Naraku laughed.

??

AN: Okay so there it is. My new plot line. The next chapter will go into more detail about Naraku and how some of the things that happened. Not all will be dished out though!! I gotta save some for later!! I hope you guys like the new direction, and hopefully I will receive more feedback after this. I do dedicate this chapter to the only person who reviewed me, Saruko!! Thank you very much, if it wasn't for you showing interest then I probably would've just stopped. However, if one person likes it then I guess I have made someone happy at least!! I would love more reviews though pretty please!! They really make my day!


End file.
